Towerless Rainbow
This is a Rainbow deck with absolutely NO towers. However, though, this deck has many upgraded cards and is only for those who already finished the game and as grinding gods everyday like a walk in a park. Mark of Entropy: 6x Supernova 3x Gnome Gemfinder 2x Elite Graboids 2x Leaf Dragons 2x Brimstone Eaters 2x Ruby Dragon 2x Fire Lance 2x Explosion 1x Fahrenheit 5x Cremation 5x Ray of Light 5x Damselfly 2x Elite Queens Strategy This deck focuses on swarming the opponent with little, quanta-generating bugs like the Eaters and Damselflies. Then, once you have enough quanta, you bring out large, powerful units such as the Dragons and the Shrieker (Graboid), as well as having Queens to spam fireflies. To power the queen, we also have the Leaf Dragons. This entire process is faster than you think, though the first couple of turns may be a bit slow if you had a bad draw and did not have a cremation and a ray of light together. Once you can cast the supernova you everything will become faster as you plant your quanta generating stuff. Cards Supernovae: Obvious. Towerless doesn't mean quantaless. Gemfinders: Source of earth quanta. Once you get at least one out, a couple of turns later you should get your graboids. Elite Graboids: Cheap source of damage once evolved. Doesn't need to be upgraded but advised because provides higher damage. Very important, but do not burrow unless necessary. You need the damage. Leaf Dragons: Also doesn't need to be upgraded. Your source of life quanta once you got your Queens up and ready. Brimstone Eaters: Source of Fire quanta. Not bad damage even if you don't really need it. Ruby Dragons: Main source of damage. Seems expensive but since you have cremations and Eaters shouldn't be much of a problem. Fire Lance: Creature control. Save for stuff like Otyughs or Ulitharids. Explosion: Pop all those irritating shields. Fahrenheit: After all the cremations, not to mention the Elite fireflies, there's bound to be extra quanta. Use this to add considerable damage. Can be replaced with hope if you don't want to upgrade the Queens. Cremation: Main source of fast Fire quanta. Use on useless things like the Ray of lights. Ray of Light: Fodder for cremation. If not cremated immediately, the quanta can be converted to life via Leaf Dragon. Damselfly: Source of air quanta. VERY important. If you wanna get your queens you better protect these. Elite/ Firefly Queens: Doesn't need to be upgraded. Side source of damage, backs up the Ruby Dragons. Fun if you get both of them together and have a lot of Life quanta. Weaknesses Devour Decks. If you're real unlucky some opponent will throw out an early otyugh/scarab/pharoah and that's where you're gonna be in trouble. Any creature you throw out will almost definitely be eaten unless your opponent is an idiot (which is possible if you're fighting AI). To solve this, you can try to blitzkrieg the opponent by only summoning stuff which you cremate that very turn and summon the Ruby dragon. Although it willl be eaten at least it causes 15 damge. Or you can swarm the opponent as usual, plant a Graboid, evolve it and hope they eat your damselfly instead. :( Creature Control Decks. If you meet an opponent with Owl's eye or Lots of Fire storms, you're practically dead. You can see why. You can try to blitzkrieg them the same way as before, though. Strengths Towerless. I want to fight Seism with this deck and see him drown in his quicksands. Fast. If you get a good draw, you get cremate and supernova fast and produce damselflies and gemfinders as well as ruby dragons, leading straight to those Queens and Shriekers. Remember, I don't expect anyone with this deck to become an immediate god-killer. THIS DECK IS JUST FOR FUN. Well that's about all. Leave your comments plz!